This invention concerns H-bridge type amplifiers and their blocking means.
Power amplifiers, referred to as H-bridge or complete bridges, are frequently used as power modules to make solid state power amplifier devices. Loads on H-bridges in these devices consist of transformer primaries, with the secondaries of these transformers installed in series. H-bridge amplifier device input signals are modulated by blocking or unblocking all or some H-bridges as a function of the signal carrying the information to be transmitted. Some known blocking means block too authoritatively, in other words without synchronizing the modulated signal and the modulating signal, resulting in severe constraints such as switching with current, phase discontinuity, etc.
Other known blocking means do synchronize signals which requires phase detection, synchronization by a D-type trigger circuit followed by amplification. There are consequently a large number of components and, moreover, logic circuits used do not have a good tolerance to the presence of power circuits in their immediate vicinity.